


Hiveswap Rumpus

by kei_reads



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reader Is Not Joey, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_reads/pseuds/kei_reads
Summary: A series of Hiveswap reader insert one-shots and mini-stories, because there's almost nothing for Hiveswap and that makes me sad. Will feature characters from Act 1 and the Friendsim.





	1. Absconding (Kuprum & Folykl)

Getting along with Kuprum and Folykl got a lot easier the more time you spent with them. Sure, they still liked to talk down to you, but not any more than they did to every troll they saw. Now you got to talk down to people together. A big step up from constantly getting cut off when you tried to speak to them!

 

Still, one thing you had trouble keeping up with was their trouble-making habits. Really, Folykl was the ringleader and just jerked Kuprum whenever she wanted him to go. With a clawed hand in his hair jerking his head around whenever she got interested in something or spotted some highblood to mess with - it was hard to not notice what Folykl wanted to do. But he never put up any fight against her aside from his usual griping. You knew he loved it, and he would do just about anything to please her too.

 

You were sure they weren't exactly pale, but you weren't in the know of things like quadrant vacillation, so you didn't question it. Didn't even know what it was really! All that you knew as that your new friends had this habit of getting the three of you into some pretty close shaves. Like right now, where you three were all running away from three imperial drones while simultaneously dodging and weaving laser blasts.

 

"Shit, fuck, shit!" Kuprum hollered as he zig-zagged around more incoming blasts. His signature LOLS following after him. "I don't know how a few purple bloods would be so touchy about us playing with their circus shit! Shouldn't have left it out then, you nooklickers!"

 

"It's all their fault!" Folykl agreed, as her hand shot out to grab some kind of bug-themed fast-food cup from a passing garbage can to hurl at the drone. It barely even made a "tink!" sound, and it certainly didn't slow it down any. "Maybe they shouldn't leave it out if they don't want people snooping in it! And the makeup makes them look like huge tools anyway!"

 

You wanted to disagree, you thought that even though their makeup was a sight to behold they still seemed to be shaped like potential friends to you. But they wouldn't want to hear it and biting your tongue right now didn't seem like the greatest idea. So you kept running, the feeling of imminent death on your back something you had gotten frighteningly used to during your time on this planet.

 

"Eyes forward!" Just as Kuprum said, you snapped to look forward and noticed an oncoming jump. Just over a small bit of water but it still set off alarm bells in your head. Your growing survival instinct told you that whatever you do, you can't dip a toe in that water. It seemed irrational, to your knowledge nothing was in that water other than your average ocean stuff, but something in your gut said no, something a hell of a lot bigger was down there and if you so much as stepped in it, it would know you were here.

 

Folykl braced herself on Kuprum's back, clinging tightly as you all approached the gap. "We're ready!" And then with that, you planted your leg and launched yourself forward.

 

For a few blissful seconds, you felt like you were flying. It was wonderful and fun and wow the adrenaline had gotten into your head. But all things must come down and up close, the gap sure was a lot bigger than you thought. Like, too big. Way too big for someone of the average human jumping capability to scale without having some kind of pole. A shout of your friends' names welled up in our throat, cut off by a familiar weightlessness and tingling feeling all over your body.

 

You turned your head up to be greeted by Kuprum's bi-colored eyes facing you and a cocky grin on his face. He didn't say anything, but you knew you were going to get it from him later. He never missed a chance to dig in about how skilled he was. Folykl turned too, a cocky grin matching her partner's, but she only continued to shout obscenities at the drones, drones that were quickly falling behind now that your friends didn't need to slow down for you. You sighed fondly and let your excitable friends carry you off, not entirely noticing the yellow flush on both of their cheeks when they looked away from you.

 

Boy, being friends sure was swell!!


	2. Not Quite Friendly (Cirava)

Gentle claws were brushing through your hair, straightening out any knots that had appeared since your last visit. Cirava's one eye stared at you, content and chill on their lap. They'd told you time and time again to just stay with them, walking around trying to make friends was a dangerous operation when you were an alien. Especially on this planet. But you insisted. You wanted to make as many friends as possible! You'd be bored out of your mind otherwise!

 

But even still...Cirava's eye raked down the fresh cuts and bruises that dotted your body. Aliens bruised so easily. Every time you left they found themselves sick with worry. No amount of vaping or recreational drug use was able to take their mind off of you. It was dangerous, but they had to admit they were getting attached to you. "My dude, why not just stay and live with me. No one's gonna find you. And like, you're so popular online with me...fuck we'd make a great duo. Just spreadin the aesthetic and chill beats..."

 

You again started to explain to them why you couldn't do that, but Cirava wasn't listening. They'd heard this song and dance a hundred times by now. But hearing your voice...it made their pusher squeeze and a gross warmth settle in their body. Their claws stopped combing through your hair, making you look up at them in question. They didn't say anything, just adjusted their body to half-way hover over yours. With a sigh, they leaned in to press their forehead against yours.

 

You smiled. Skinship was something only best friends did, right? That meant Cirava must like you a whole lot if they wanted to bring their face this close to yours! Sure, their aesthetically pleasing eye patch was almost stabbing you in the eye - and that would probably be the most ironic way to go blind, but it was comforting. So friendly. The way their breath fanned across your lips or the rougher texture of their skin felt so pleasant against your own...yep. Friendly.

 

 _Don't go._ They wanted to beg you. _Stay with me._ The idea of filling up their red quadrant hadn't been something that crossed their mind that often. Especially after **the incident.** Sure, they'd had a matesprit or two in the past, but they never ended up lasting. They either wanted something from Cirava or they sold them out and tried to get them turned into a battery. No one really ever gave a shit about them. Until you crashed onto this planet.

 

"It's fucking wild, man." They whispered mostly to themselves. You tilted your head a bit to let them know you'd heard. The yellow blood huffed a small laugh, closing their good eye to nuzzle your face with their own. The gesture was the kind of sweet that the best authors could never convey, that pure moment of interspecies affection. Then they continued. "It took someone from another planet to vibe just right with me. Dude, I don't believe in miracles or fate. But fuck, you just might be."

 

That didn't sound like something that would come from someone who viewed you in a perfectly platonic manner. You pulled your head back to look at them, watching as their eye opened lazily to stare down at you. One of Cirava's hands lifted off the ground to press against your cheek, asking for consent. You don't know why you nodded, you felt that friendship was your own angle on this planet but Cirava felt like home. They were the place you always came back to, and the ones who treated our constant near fatal wounds after a bout of intense friendly bonding.

 

Maaaaybe your feelings towards this particular alien weren't entirely platonic. Before Cirava could even lean their head down to capture your lips in a kiss, you had already pushed yourself up to meet them in a sweet kiss. Their eye gazed at you fondly before slipping closed. You were so soft. Were all aliens like you this soft? They let out a pleased trill from the back of their throat that made you laugh against their mouth.

 

For how tough the rest of their body was, they lips were pillowy and soft. The kind that would make any milkmaid's heart flutter. That analogy was stupid. Whatever you were kissing an alien and felt like the first real moment of peace since you came to this planet.

 

There would be a lot to figure out later, a lot of things to consider since you're in a now budding relationship with someone from such a dangerous planet. Your quest for friendship may have hit a little snag too. But either way, you can say one thing's for sure.

 

No one else had first contact with an alien in the form of a hand sliding up the back of their shirt.

 

_Eat your motherfucking heart out Neil Armstrong._


	3. Gentle Hands, Confused Feelings (Tagora)

You didn't like assuming things about people. That wasn't a good way to make friends and would probably damage any future attempts at befriending that particular individual. But still...

 

Something about this told you it wasn't exactly normal. Not even for an alien planet.

 

Tagora, one of your more upper-class friends, hasn't been looking at you lately. Much less looking you in the eye. Well, he really could only meet one of your eyes at a time because of the bangs that covered half of his face but usually he would at least to that much! Normally you wouldn't want to assume anything about your friend's behavior, but this seemed to be something even you couldn't ignore for the sake of politeness. Actually, it wasn't right to say he wasn't looking at you. He seemed to be looking at you a lot, just never when you could see him. And each time his cheeks were tinged with a teal color as if he was blushing.

 

But that would be ridiculous, what would have to blush and get flustered for? That's stupid! You know cause he told you himself. 

 

At the moment though, part of you wished he wasn't looking at you. Having his eyes on you made you feel exposed. Like his lawyer's eye could peel back your skin and see every single little fib you told in your life. The thought alone was stifling but the closeness of Tagora's face was another. All and all, you weren't doing so hot. But the touch of his hands brought comfort to you, leaving you in this weird limbo of wanting to melt and have his perfect claws scratch under your chin and this crippling anxiety that made you want to get up and bolt.

 

Tagora had let use his bathroom again but asked that you not touch his rainbowdrinker serum this time. He said he had something special planned. It ended up not mattering much cause when you went in to take your bath, it wasn't there. You'd thought maybe you could sneak a few dollops past your friend but he seemed to be one step ahead as usual. When you were finished and wrapped up in another one of his bathrobes he called you out. Which lead you to sit on one of his very pretty but very uncomfortable fancy chairs in total silence as he applied the serum to your face using his own hands.

 

"Normally I would charge you for the use of anything from my ablutiontrap, but because I'm the one who offered, I suppose you can't be held accountable." You assure him that you don't mind him adding it to your bill, you've been racking up a huge debt from him anyway, what's another bottle of some weird glowy shit thrown into the mix? He answered you with a shush as he begins to smear the lotion near your lips.

 

Wow, this certainly felt intimate. Huh.

 

"You don't need to worry about that right now. You've finished your regimen and your skin is finally getting smooth again after the last time you thought it smart to stroll during an Alternian day. Honestly, what will I do with you?" His voice sounded exasperated, and you were properly ashamed for causing him some distress, but there was no anger in his tone. He seemed actually...content? As if having you in such close contact was soothing to him instead of making him want to pull his hair out over what a hazard you are.

 

He'd told you once that while you were surely making him a lot of cases that he could use, you constantly finding yourself at the receiving end of some kind of obscure punishment or manglement wasn't something he enjoyed. You thought it was because of the trails of your weird human blood you would leave on his otherwise pristine floors but he snapped at you that wasn't the reason. He never did explain what he meant at that time, since that event you hadn't asked. Now more than ever, you wish you had.

 

Maybe that could help explain the weird situation you found yourself in.

 

You tentatively ask him why he's slathering you head to toe in his precious lotion. He bit his lip and looks genuinely flustered. As if he's doing something bad. "It's stupid. And I know it is. You're quite attractive as you are but there's something about seeing your glow that makes you... I don't know. Anyway, kindly shut up so that I can apply this to your face before you make wrinkles on your face years before your sweeps. Honestly. Just don't question my personal aesthetics or I will charge you for a makeover cost." Oh, okay so he's just going to gloss over the fact that he called you attractive. To your face. While running his hands down your neck in a way that makes a shiver roll down your spine.

 

His hands freeze against your pulse as his mind catches up with his mouth. It was extremely rare that he spoke without meaning to, part of being in his caste. But around you, it didn't matter as much, which he realized wasn't entirely a good thing. His eye widens to a saucer and his whole face flares up a shocking shade of teal. In an instant, his hands are off of you and he's stumbling backward, slamming his knee against his desk and buckling with a curse.

 

You rise to help him but he quickly jumps back to his feet, bolting away into his hive and leaving you a half-done glittery painting.

 

What was that about?


	4. Of Oblong Hotdogs (Diemen)

Running around with Diemen had become a tradition at this point. Between dodging death and random bouts of volatile platonic bonding, you were bound to run into him more than once. He'd seen you scramble from hive to hive, being chased by drones sometimes and when the coast was clear he would pop out of whatever bug shaped trashcan he hid himself in and ask if you wanted to get an oblong meat product with him. The routine of it was nice, on a planet as hectic as Alterina any bit of familiarity was welcomed!

 

However, when you've known someone as well as you did with that particular lowblood troll, it was easy to pick up on changes in his behavior. And what those changes meant. From what Zebruh had explained to you, Diemen was experiencing something called a "flush crush", which was just a pointlessly weird way of saying he liked you. Romantically. And while you had to put up with Zebruh not-so-subtly trying to pitch himself as the better option, it did give you a lot to think about.

 

In particular, how you felt about your dear friend. Friend. That word didn't seem right anymore. The two of you had almost kissed in the past. Multiple times. Before you had chalked it up to some weird alien shit you didn't understand but now you felt the pieces coming into place. He was trying to make a move on you but since you didn't consent, he didn't push it. That did make you question why he kept trying, but maybe he knew you weren't picking up on it.

 

Or he didn't know that you didn't know. Either way, there's feelingsy shit you didn't sign up for shoved at you and you either have to sign the interspecies relationship waver that says if you get caught the guy you like will die too or push it back with a kind but direct "no thank you."

 

These thoughts lead you back to where you'd last seen Diemen snooping around for someone to trick out of their thick juicy meat. Jesus, even his innuendos were rubbing off on you.

 

You didn't spot him so much as you heard your name being whooped and then a body charging at you and body slamming you into some shrubbery. The lusus who was trimming them gave an angry shriek, threw down the shears it was trying to hold in its too-big claws and scuttled away in the hive. It gave you one last look of animal parental disapproval before vanishing inside. For every friend you made, so too was an enemy made. Shit that was deep. You had to write that down to show Cirava later, he'd eat that right up.

 

"Hey!" Ah, right. You were sharing a shrub with your friend who was shouting in your face now. "I'm super sorry about that landing! But I wanted to grab you before you ran off to make friends with more high bloods." Diemen heaved you both out of the bush with an unmistakable pout on his face. "You've stopped coming to visit me. I know I don't have a hive, but you could at least show up every now and again!"

 

You wanted to mention he hadn't been around lately because of your last run-in with Ardata, but the look on his face was too much like that of a kicked puppy for you to point that out. Instead, you chose to wrap your arms around him in a gesture of friendly solidarity. 

 

He huffed before wrapping his arms around you and plopping his chin on the top of your head. Trolls sure were tall. "Missed you," He mumbled quietly, "If I still had a hive you could stay over with me and we could eat all the hotdogs we wanted." He sounded so pouty, it brought a smile to your face. How was it that he could always be this cute with you? Why was it making your blood pump faster? You thought only the exhilaration brought on by friend-making could make you feel so alive!

 

But when you pulled back and saw one of his rust-colored eyes peeking from behind his bangs, you knew that wasn't the case. Very slowly, you brought your hands up to cup either side of his face. He didn't reject your touch but stayed as still as possible, as if him moving would break whatever spell you were clearly under to touch him in a way that tip-toed the line of intimate. Being watched by him while you slowly pushed back his hair made little shocks run through your blood.

 

You wondered if Diemen felt them too? At last, you were met with an uninterrupted look at his face, and it was just as sweet as you could have imagined. His freckles spotted him from one pointed ear to the other, all framing a bashful little smile on his face. You flicked your eyes up to meet his and spotted that same rust color staining his cheeks.

 

You couldn't help yourself and found yourself leaning in to kiss him. He smiled and leaned in too, glad to finally have a clear indication that his attraction to you wasn't one-sided. It was a perfect romantic moment, straight out of one of your favorite fanfictions.

 

Which was promptly ruined by him sneezing directly in your face before that sweet, sweet lip contact could be made.

 

You stared at each other in stunned awe before bursting into laughter that hurt your insides. Diemen fell off to the side back into the shrub, giggling and snorting. You quickly realized the whole romance thing was gonna take some getting used to, but if it lead to more little precious memories like this, then you were glad to get sneezed on.

 

But not really cause that was kind of gross.


	5. Abscond Like Hell (Zebruh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I was thinking about writing but wasn't sure about. Opinions on Zebruh's character are very different depending on who you ask and I've gotta say, I don't like him much. He's slimy in the worst ways but characters like him are also super fun to write for. I hope people like this ;;

You had a lot of friends, but one of your friends was...a lot. Zebruh, in particular, was a lot to handle at one time. He could be pushy and had to work on his listening skills, but when he wanted to, he could come through for you. Like, say, if you were being chased down by a pissed off yellowblood you had tried to make friends with but ended up tripping and slamming over their beehive full of...mind honey? - that's what you think they called it at least. You weren't sticking around to find out and they weren't in a good enough mood to try and teach you the ins and outs of Alternian beekeeping anymore.

 

Which was a shame. You were really interested before you committed your latest act of stupid bullshit. Ah, well. You win some you lose some.

 

You pushed your feet to cay you faster, eyes only focused on the road ahead of you and the heavy footfalls of the troll behind you. Neither of you seemed to notice as the buildings got more put together and less blown up in your Looney Toons style chase scene. Nor did either of you notice instead of passing frightened lowbloods, you were being cooly observed by a steadily escalating palate of blue.

 

Just as you rounded a familiar corner, you spotted an equally familiar ponytail. You shouted out his name and his head snapped around, an excited grin on his face. You were right! It was Zebruh! Now at least you could dramatically die in someone's arms when the troll you were getting chased by caught up to you. And boy, did they catch up to you. Just in time for you to see Zebruh's face change from shock to genuinely pissed, you were caught by the collar of your latest borrowed outfit and yanked backward.

 

You made a choking sound followed quickly by all the air being forced out of your lungs as you fell back against the pavement. Hard. Holy shit that hurt. You didn't think knocking over a beehive could get someone so off their rocker, but you were neck deep in it now. You got a brief look at the Alternian night sky before your vision was covered by a pair of glaring alien eyes. Well, fuck. This is certainly one way to go. And considering the yellowblood didn't have a weapon in their hands, you got the feeling this was going to be a long and painful death. The look in your soon-to-be really not friend's face agreed.

 

The tension was cut by someone clearing their throat. You both slowly turned your eyes up to see Zebruh, in all his blueblood glory, staring down the both of you. One of his eyebrows ticked up. "Well, I'm not normally one to cut in on some lowblood black romance, but I think you'd best get off of them now."

 

The yellowblood gripped the front of your shirt tightly, not saying anything. Zebruh's lip twitched. "As an ally to your lowblood cause, I'm not the type to call the drones. I would never! But that doesn't mean I can't handle this myself, just keep in mind this isn't caste motivated." Your attacker was about to growl, just as Zebruh adjusted his two already rolled up sleeves, clenched his fists and slammed them against the other troll's chest.

 

You could hear the creaking of bone and in an instant the yellowblood was off of you, scrambling against a purple hedge to catch his breath. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_ How strong were bluebloods?! Zebruh didn't follow up with another hit, probably because his form was so shitty or just because he didn't want to appear like less of an ally for beating down on a lower caste. Either way, it was lear the violence was over before it could really start. 

 

With a dramatic flourish, Zebruh bowed and opened his arms wide. "Well! I think we can say you're done here, right? Good, good. You wouldn't want to make a bigger scene now, would you?" You finally pulled your exhausted ass upright into a sitting position and you held the breath knocked out of you for the second time. Bluebloods and even a few purplebloods were watching. Some looking for blood, others just disgusted with the gutterblood filth and apparent mutant in their neighborhood. _Oh fucking wonderful._

 

Your thought seemed to shared by the other troll, who made a whimpering noise and began to run away. Zebruh acted like he hadn't seen the purpleblood who began to slowly chase the yellowblood. Oh geez. Instead, his hand was melodramatically offered to you, which you accepted and were helped to your feet. You were already tired of being pulled around, and this was only the first friend you tried to make today! Only then, your hand wasn't released and you wee tugged again, less roughly at least, into his chest where he began to squeeze you against him. "That gutterblood filth didn't hurt you too bad did he? He's lucky I'm such a good spokesperson for their cause, or else he might really have gotten into trouble! Touching my matesprit isn't something a real nice guy can forgive!"

 

You tried to correct him on your relationship again, but he ignored you in favor of picking you up and giving you a little spin. You huffed a small laugh, all you could manage against his death grip on you. You pretended not to notice how he was shaking. You'd let him have this, just for today. He was a pain and someone a bit hard to get along with if you didn't have the patience of a saint, but you were more than used to him at this point.

 

You plonked your head against his neck and hummed. Just for today...


	6. What About Anime Confessions? (Azdaja)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!! This is probably the fastest I wrote for a released Friendsim troll, but I hecking love Azdaja so much!! I love his route it's all just memes. I'll probably write for Chahut because by god that woman is all I've been hoping for and more. Like. Seriously she's a gem. Both of these trolls were legendary.

Azdaja, oh boy Azdaja. When you first met him, you weren't sure what to make of him. You weren't one to make snap judgments about a person, that was a horrible thing to do even if you weren't on a quest to collect as many friends as possible! But he gave you a lot to work within that first impression. He seemed like a walking talking embodiment of every anime targetted at 12-year-old boys from your own planet, sprinkled with way too much psionic power.

You were sitting over the same rocky outcrop where you'd first met, safely away from the edge. This wasn't like your hideout, you didn't trust these slats of rock to not give out on you and you were taking no chances with your life. Well, no more chances than usual. Your ribs were finally getting to a point where they didn't ache when you breathed and you were going to keep it that way.

You weren't put off by his dramatics though, and you found his whole prince of all goldbloods as kind of...adorable? His whole vibe was actually pretty adorable. His dramatic monologues could drag on for a while but you didn't want to dissuade his creative spirit! After your run in with the cerulean girl and your awkward cave bonding, the two of you began to hang out a lot more often. Maybe even more than what you did with the friends you had known longer. But who could blame you?! A lot of your friends actually. Several were kind of pissed that it seemed like you were blowing them off to hang out with this shiny new goldblood but you made sure to tell them it wasn't the case! You just felt...different around him.

"Staring off into space, are we? An alien on Alternia should be more aware of their surroundings so they don't get pounced on like a purrbeast wiggler." You jumped and whirled to look behind you only to see Azdaja bent at the waist, leaning down to look at you with a raised eyebrow. Knowing he had your attention, he struck a pose, fingers shaped in an L under his chin. There he goes. "Any good assassin or mercenary would always keep their guard up you know. And if I'm going to be seen with someone, I don't want them to be an easy cull mark, you know?"

You ask him whether or not the psionic prince that he was would have an issue protecting you if the moment for it ever arose. He stared at you before a yellow blush crept across his face, and his eyes closed tightly. This was something else that had been happening lately. Your teasing remarks actually got him flustered. It was fun to do to him, honestly. You weren't blind, you knew he liked you or had a flush crush on you or whatever dumb thing trolls called it. Bottom line was, he wanted you.

You weren't being mean with your teasing, or playing with his feelings - not at all! But he was struggling with his own emotions, with coming to terms with being possibly in love with an alien. It was a lot, for him and for you. Azdaja released a huff of air and sank down beside you, sitting with crossed legs and glaring out at the two moons on the horizon.

You had plenty of time before sunrise, you'd best make the most of it.

Your hand slowly reaches out to lay on Azdaja's arm, that he had tightly crossed against his chest. His face turned towards you and your breath stuttered. For all your time on Alternia, the eyes of goldbloods weren't something you'd gotten used to. The colors were deep and the more you looked it felt you were sinking into the water. It was a strange feeling. And he had no pupil to tell you just where it was he was looking. Subconsciously you found yourself leaning forward, tilting your head. His face jerked away from you, back towards the horizon and snapped you out of your stupor.

Jesus that was embarrassing. Also maybe him turning his face away in a clear rejection hurt more than you wanted to admit. Dammit, feelings. Not now. Not with him.

"Your flushed feelings are obvious, you know. If I was anyone else, maybe I would have missed them. I would expect nothing less from one of my closest companions. But I'm not, I am THE Azdaja Knelax and even your weird alien biology can't hide your reactions to me." Um. Wow. You wanted to just curl up and die and never see the light of day again ever. You were about to curl up into a ball and ask him to optic blast you into a delightful crater until you saw him curling up into himself. Your hand moved up to his shoulder and you planned to ask what was wrong all of a sudden but then you saw his ears. He was blushing clear to the tips of his ears. "I don't..."

He took a breath.

"I don't know how to date an alien. There! I said it, now go ahead and laugh. A prince who can't even ask someone to be his matesprit is hardly a prince at all."

Your eyes softened. So that was it...

He felt you move away from him and he took a shuddering breath. He should have known. A prince acting so pathetic would chase anyone off, even you. Beautiful, wonderful, strange you. Or so he thought until your weight settled against his back, arms looping around to embrace him back against your chest. He sputtered indignantly when you jerked him into an awkward position where h was half-laying your kneeling front. You softly told him you didn't know how to date an alien either. 

His shoulders relaxed. You asked him if he would be willing to learn with you. Azdaja closed his eyes, pretending to mull it over making you giggle. This was the Azdaja you loved. This silly boy who couldn't give you a straight answer if his life depended on it. You missed it between all the awkward mutual pining. Just the feeling of absolute comfort he could give you with just one cocky smirk or misuse of his psychic powers to make his coat flap dramatically in the wind. You saw him hiding a smirk under his theatrics and gave him a swat on the shoulder. He thews his head back against your shoulder and laughed.

Finally, he replied.

"I suppose I can do that, I'm an excellent teacher as you know. And I wouldn't mind having a quick thinker like you helping me on jobs. Your think pan might not be the best for planning, but that'll be my job. What do you say, want to get in with someone even better than the royal-v?"

You snorted but nodded, watching that mustard yellow spread across his cheeks again. God, that color looked good on him.

"Good! I'll take you on another date again soon. But not to this bulgeruster dust bowl because I am so tired of swallowing sand. Let's get the fuck out of here."


End file.
